Thirst For Love
by Carollina Haruno Uchiha
Summary: Haruno Sakura é uma adolêscente que se apaixona no primeiro dia de aula pelo misterioso Uchiha Sasuke que sente que a alma de Sakura não é como a dos demais mortais, ficando perdidamente atraído por ela, colocando em risco o seu grande segredo! U.A


**Disclaimer**: _Naruto pertence ao mangaká Masashi Kishimoto... E o Sasuke-kun me pertence e não dou a ninguém \o/_

* * *

**Thirst For Love**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_- Está se divertindo? — Sakura perguntou._

_"Agora eu estou". Sasuke não disse, mas ela sabia que era isso que ele estava pensando. Sakura podia ver no jeito como ele a encarava. Ela nunca esteve tão certa de seu poder. Exceto que na verdade Sasuke não parecia que estava se divertindo; ele parecia abatido, com dor, como se não pudesse suportar nem mais um minuto._

_A banda estava começando, uma música lenta. Ele ainda estava encarando-a, absorvendo-a. Aqueles intensos olhos negros escurecendo-se, ficando avermelhados com o desejo. Ela teve a repentina sensação de que Sasuke poderia puxá-la para si e beijá-la duramente, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra._

_- Você gostaria de dançar? — ela disse suavemente. "Estou brincando com fogo, com algo que não entendo" — pensou repentinamente._

_E nesse instante Sakura percebeu que estava aterrorizada. Seu coração começou a bater violentamente. Era como se aqueles olhos falassem com alguma parte dela que estava enterrada bem abaixo da superfície. E aquela parte estava gritando "perigo". Algum instinto mais velho que a civilização estava dizendo à ela para correr, para fugir._

_Ela não se moveu.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 01_: Pressentimentos_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-  
_**

04 de Setembro 

Querido Diário

_Algo horrível está para acontecer hoje!_

_Eu não sei por que escrevi isso. Isto é maluco. Não há razão para eu está me perturbando e há muitas razões para eu está feliz. Mas... aqui estou eu ás 5:30 da manhã, desperta e assustada. Eu me mantive falando, apenas isso. Eu estava completamente desorientada devido a diferença de horário entre a França e aqui. Mas isso não explicava o porquê de eu estar tão assustada. Tão perdida._

_Antes de ontem, enquanto tia Tsunade, Moegi e eu estávamos voltando do aeroporto, senti o tal "sentimento estranho"__. Quando nós dobrávamos na nossa rua, eu imediatamente pensei "Mamãe e papai estão esperando por nós em casa. Eu aposto que eles estão de frente para a varanda, na sala olhando para fora da janela. Eles devem ter sentindo tanto minha falta."_

_Eu sei. Isto soa completamente maluco._

_Mas ainda quando vi a casa e a frente da varanda vazia, eu ainda me senti bem. Corri para a porta! E quando tia Tsunade destrancou a porta, eu irrompe para dentro e apenas oscilei no hall esperando ouvir mamãe descendo as escadas ou papai falando: Bem-vindas! _

_Então apenas tia Tsunade deixou a mala com um ruído no chão, na minha frente e deu um alto suspiro._

_- Estamos em casa — disse e Moegi riu. E o pior sentimento que eu tive em toda minha vida, veio para mim. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão absolutamente e completamente perdida._

_Casa. Eu estou em casa. Por que isso soa como uma mentira?_

_Nasci aqui em __Konoha__. Eu sempre vivi nessa casa... Sempre. Esse é meu mesmo antigo quarto, com as marcas chamuscadas nas tábuas onde Ino e eu fizemos um trabalho de Química para a 5º série que saiu um pouco dos limites. _

_Eu poderia olhar para fora da janela e ver a grande árvore que os meninos subiam para estragar a minha festa do pijama há dois anos atrás. Esta é a minha cama, minha cadeira, meu armário. Bem, mas agora tudo parece estranho para mim. Como se eu não pertencesse à este lugar. Esta sou eu fora desse lugar. E a pior coisa é que sinto que este é o lugar que eu devo pertencer, mas eu não posso encontrá-lo._

_Eu estava tão miseravelmente mal ontem que tia Tsunade contou para qualquer um que ligasse que eu estava cansada da viagem por causa do fuso horário e estava dormindo, mas ela me observava no jantar com uma cara engraçada._

_"Tenho que ver essa multidão todo dia" — pensei. Esperávamos nos encontra no terreno do estacionamento antes da escola. É com isso pelo que eu estou assustada? Eu estou assustada com eles? Meus amigos? Assustada em voltar para __Kohoha Gakuen__?

* * *

_

_Sakura parou de escrever. Ela encarou a ultima linha que tinha escrito e então sacudiu a cabeça, pousou a caneta sobre o pequeno livro com capa de veludo rosa. Então, com um súbito gesto, ela levantou a cabeça e atirou a caneta e o livro para dentro da gaveta._

_Isto era tão completamente ridículo! Desde quando ela: Haruno Sakura, tem estado assustada em conhecer pessoas? Desde quando ela tem estado assustada com algo? _

_Levantou-se irritada ajeitando o pijama de seda. Ela não deu nem mesmo uma olhadinha no belo espelho em cima da cômoda avermelhada; sabia o que veria. Haruno Sakura, indiferente, cabelos roséos e esbelta, a pessoa que dita a moda do último ano do ensino médio, a garota que todo garoto quer e toda garota quer ser. Que agora tinha um horrível semblante apático._

_"Um banho quente e um café amargo e eu irei me acalmar" — pensou. O ritual matinal de lavar-se e vestir-se estavam calmos, e ela selecionou lentamente toda sua nova coleção de roupas de Paris. Sakura finalmente escolheu um top rosa-bebê e uma bermuda de linho branca, com um penteado que a fazia parecer uma modelo de capa de revista. Olhou-se no espelho, encontrando uma linda garota de sorriso misterioso. Os seus receios iniciais tinham se dissolvido, esquecidos._

_- Sakura! Cadê você? Vai chegar atrasada no colégio. — a voz soou perceptivamente do andar de baixo. Sakura correu passando a escova mais uma vez no seu sedoso cabelo prendendo-o para trás com uma fita vermelha. Então pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas._

_Na cozinha, sua prima Moegi, 5 anos de idade, estava comendo cereal na mesa da cozinha e Tsunade estava queimando algo no fogão. Senju Tsunade era o tipo de mulher que sempre parecia vagamente afobada. Ela tinha um rosto belo com traços finos, com um loiro e esvoaçaste cabelo. Sakura sorriu com a imagem da tia dando-lhe um caloroso beijo na bochecha._

_- Bom dia, todo mundo. Desculpa, não tenho tempo para o café-da-manhã._

_- Sakura você não pode sair sem comer. Você precisa de proteín..._

_- Vou comprar um sanduíche antes de ir para o colégio. — Sakura disse rapidamente, inclinando-se para beijar a testa de Moegi e virando-se para sair._

_- Mas..._

_- E eu provavelmente vou voltar para casa com a Ino ou a Tenten, depois da escola. Então tia não me espere para o jantar. Tchau!_

_- Haruno Sakura!_

_Sakura já estava na porta da frente. Ela a fechou atrás de si, cortando os distantes protestos de Tsunade, dando um passo para a varanda._

_Parou._

_Todos os sentimentos ruins de manhã cedo, voltaram. A ansiedade, o medo e a certeza que algo ruim estava para acontecer. A rua estava deserta. As altas casas pareciam estranhas e silenciosas. Como se todas elas estivessem, talvez, vazias por dentro, como casas abandonadas. Elas pareciam vazias de pessoas, mas cheias de estranhos sentimentos. Que estavam lá. Algo que a observava._

_O céu sobre sua cabeça não estava azul, mas sim branco e opaco. O ar estava sufocante e Sakura tinha certeza que estavam olhando-a. Ela viu algo escuro na bifurcação da antiga árvore na frente de uma das casas._

_Um falcão estava quieto e rodeado por folhas tingidas de amarelo. Aquele estranho pássaro estava observando-a. Ela tentou dizer para si mesma que isso era ridículo, mas de alguma forma ela sabia. Aquele era o maior falcão que ela já tinha visto; gordo e brilhante, com o arco-íris brilhando por trás de suas penas. Ela poderia vê todos os detalhes claramente: As graciosas garras escuras, o inescrupuloso bico, o único brilhoso olho preto. O falcão estava imóvel, talvez devesse ser um pássaro de cera que fora posto lá. Mas do modo como a encarava, Sakura sentiu-se corar e lentamente o calor subindo por sua garganta e bochecha, porque aquela ave estava olhando para ela?_

_Observou os garotos que passavam olhando-a como se ela estivesse usando um biquini ou uma blusa transparente. Como se eles a despisse com os olhos. Antes dela perceber o que estava fazendo tirou sua mochila e pegou uma pedra, que estava a sua frente._

_- Saia daqui! — disse com agitação de raiva na sua voz. - Vá embora! — com a última palavra, ela jogou a pedra. Houve uma explosão de folhas, mas o falcão saiu ileso. Abrindo suas enormes asas. Sakura agachou-se de repente, assustada, quando o pássaro bateu as asas diretamente na cabeça dela, o vento das asas balançando seu cabelo roséo._

_Mas o falcão investiu para cima de novo, circulando, a silhueta escura contra o céu branco-papel. Então, com um estridente coaxar, voou em círculos na direção do caminho das copas das árvores._

_Sakura endireitou-se lentamente, então olhou ao redor, sem naturalidade. Ela não podia acreditar no que ela tinha feito. Mas agora que a ave se fora, o céu estava normal de novo._

_Uma brisa fez as folhas flutuarem e Sakura respirou profundamente. No final da rua uma porta abriu-se e várias crianças saíram, rindo. Ela sorriu e respirou novamente, o alivio varreu seus pensamentos como raios de sol. Como ela pode ter sido tão idiota? Este era um dia bonito, cheio de promessas e nada ruim estava acontecendo._

_Nada ruim estava acontecendo... Exceto que ela chegaria atrasada na escola. O público estaria esperando-a no estacionamento. Sem olhar para trás, para as árvores, ela começou a andar rapidamente descendo a rua.

* * *

_

_O falcão parou em cima de um enorme carvalho e Sasuke levantou a cabeça por reflexo. Quando ele viu que era apenas um pássaro, ele relaxou. Seus olhos prenderam-se na mancha vermelha em suas mãos. Ele sentiu seu rosto torcesse-se de arrependimento._

_Não tinha intenção de matá-lo. Ele deveria ter caçado algo maior que um coelho. Se ele soubesse o quanto estava faminto. Mas, lógico, isto era pensar que: "Nunca se sabe como o caçador poderia ser forte ou o que ele poderia ter para satisfazê-lo". Ele era sortudo por neste momento só caçar coelhos._

_Ele apoiava-se de baixo dos carvalhos, que filtravam os raios de sol que chegavam aos seus cabelos negros extremamente rebeldes. Com o seu jeans e sua camisa, Uchiha Sasuke parecia exatamente como um estudante normal do ensino médio._

_Ele não era._

_Nas profundezas das árvores, onde ninguém poderia vê-lo, ele alimentava-se. Passou a língua pelos lábios, lambendo-os, para certificasse que não estavam sujos. Ele não queria correr risco. Manter essa mascara era bastante difícil para tirá-la como estava fazendo. Por alguns momentos ele perguntou-se, de novo, se não devia jogar tudo para o alto. Talvez ele devesse voltar para__Pensilvânia__, voltar para o seu esconderijo. O que o fazia pensar que poderia voltar ao mundo de luz?_

_Mas ele estava cansado de viver nas sombras. Estava cansado da escuridão e de todas as coisas que viviam lá. Mas o pior de tudo era que ele estava cansado de ficar sozinho. Ele não tinha certeza porque escolhera __Konoha__. Era uma cidade nova, para os seus padrões. As casas antigas tinham sido construídas no centro há alguns anos. Mas as memórias do passado ainda viviam lá, tão reais quanto os supermercados e o cinema._

_Sasuke tinha profundo respeito pelo passado. Ele pensou na possibilidade de gostar das pessoas daquela pequena cidade. E talvez... Apenas talvez, ele poderia encontrar um lugar entre eles. Ele nunca seria completamente aceito, lógico. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios com a idéia. Ele sabia que esperanças era o melhor para isso. Não haveria um lugar onde ele poderia pertencer completamente, onde poderia ser verdadeiramente ele mesmo._

_A menos que ele escolhesse pertencer às sombras... Ele deixou esses pensamentos de lado. Ele deixou as sombras para trás. Estava deixando esses borrões de muitos anos para trás e começando de novo. Hoje!_

_Sasuke deu-se conta que ele ainda segurava o coelho. Gentilmente, ele o colocou em cima de uma cama de folhas. Muito longe, tão para os ouvidos humanos escutarem, ele reconheceu os ruídos de uma raposa. "Chegando, o irmão caçador" — ele pensou tristemente. "Seu café da manhã está esperando"._

_Ele colocou sua jaqueta nos ombros. Notou o falcão que o tinha perturbado mais cedo, ele estava no carvalho e parecia está encarando-o. Tinha algo errado ali. Ele começou a enviar pensamentos inquisitórios na direção da ave, para examiná-la, mas freou-se. "Lembre-se de sua promessa" — ele pensou. "Você não pode usar seus poderes a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. E a não ser que não haja outra saída"._

_Andando quase silenciosamente entre as folhas mortas e os galhos secos, ele fez seu caminho ao redor das árvores. Seu carro estava estacionado lá. Ele olhou para trás e viu que o falcão tinha ido e os ramos caíram sobre o coelho. Tinha algo sinistro no modo como aquele passáro abria as asas. Algo sinistro e triunfante. A garganta de Sasuke apertou-se e ele quase voltou para persegui a ave._

_- Se eu o encontrar de novo, olharei dentro da mente dele. — ele decidiu. Mas agora, seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas árvores, sua mandíbula trincou-se. Ele não queria chegar tarde no primeiro dia de aula em__ Kohoha Gakuen_

**

* * *

**

**Nota autor(a)**

Estou aqui dando inicio a essa Fanfic do mundo de Naruto. Faz um tempo que eu estava querendo escrever uma história e opitei por começar com: _Sasuke&Sakura_. SIM!!! O casal que eu sou extremamente apaixonada, desde o principio do mangá/anime. Eles são perfeitos, e ao meu ver não existe outra kunoichi para ser a dona do coraçãozinho de gelo do Sasu-kun. ***¬***

A história irá ser universo alternativo e os personagens estarão _OCC_, pelo bem da história, mas nada muito radical. O enredo é bem ao estilo de _Crepúsculo_, o meu maior vicío, mas terão poucas coisas em comum, já que tenho outros planos para o decorrer da história de amor entre: _Vampiro&Humana_.

Espero que gostem e acompanhem eu fiz para vocês de _coração_. Qualquer duvida é só me perguntar. Ficarei imensamente feliz se lerem e deixarem _reviews_ com as suas opiniões, isso me ajudará muito para que o próximo capitulo fique ainda melhor.

**Responderei todas as rewiews desse capitulo no próximo.**


End file.
